


After

by spriteulli



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spriteulli/pseuds/spriteulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: major main story spoiler. The sole survivor finds her son and they have a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

Some context: you've met Shaun who currently resides at the institute. It is after the initial conversation, mostly. He has introduced himself and answered some questions.

Major spoilers  
Major spoilers  
Major spoilers

Disclaimer: a mix of canon and non-canon dialogue present within this piece of fiction. I do not own rights to Fallout 4 or anything by Bethesda, for that matter.  
____

"Shaun," she rasped, fighting back the burn that welled up behind her eyes and throughout her nose. "It's... it really is you."

"Yes, mom."

Ash wanted to close the distance between them. She wanted to touch his face, caress his hair, hold him close, and tell him 'I'm finally here. You're okay.' Her hands tightened into fists as soon as she felt them move. It would be strange, wouldn't it - to touch a stranger? The son who stood in front of her, she knew and held for only a month before he was taken away. However, her reaction was instinctive, the desire to feel and realize, even though she wanted to kill him just a moment earlier. Regardless, Ash wanted proof that this wasn't just her imagination.

Since the departure from Vault 111, she worked tirelessly to find him. Days went and passed without sleep, in order to follow promising clues. When the last thing you see before falling back to sleep, is the love of your life being shot in the head and your child being kidnapped, it was difficult to sleep. It was difficult to stop. Each time she found a lead, Ash knew it was one step closer to finding her son - it was the only thing that drove her to wake the next day; that, and revenge. So, every time, she would ask, "How can you sleep when there is work to be done? What is to say this clue isn’t the next thing that will lead you to Shaun?"

Despite her efforts, they seemed all for naught. Here he was, having casually strode up to her and announcing his existence. It didn't seem real. Nothing felt real anymore. Exhaustion hit her whole body, gravity made its presence much more profound. She felt so vulnerable and alone, and so heavy with burden. At the same time, she felt shamed with rage and disbelief. He has lived here all along with knowledge of her existence. For how long? Ash was unsure. Yet, it occurred to her the circumstances he grew up in may not have allowed as much mobility or freedom. It's possible he didn't have a choice. It is much more probable that he didn't have the same drive or conviction to find her, as she did to find him. Even so, she had finally found her son. 

Other questions arose, however, regarding the people of the Commonwealth. If the institute has done so well to avoid the pollution of radiation in human cells, why has Commonwealth been ignored? “They need you up there, Shaun. It's rough up there, to say the least.”

“Oh, we've tried that.” He responded with exasperation. “Surprised? The Institute once tried to create a stabilized Commonwealth government. It ended with bickering, infighting...it was a disaster.”

Met with no response, Shaun interrupted the silence. “I know we have much more to discuss, but…”

Instead, he was met with an embrace. Soon, he felt a wet warmth on his right shoulder where his mother’s face was buried. He looked at the top of her head with eyes mixed with fondness and pity. "It really is me, mom. I’m so sorry. You’ve been through much.”

She was so much younger than him. So naïve. And yet, Ash was his mother - the woman who brought him into this world. She was the woman who fought through the tenacious and unforgiving Commonwealth to find him. His eyes welled, and the guilt started eating at him, but he dare not show it. For the sake of his mother’s sanity, he needed to remain stable.

“We have so much to talk about, Shaun. So much to catch up on. I don't even know where we begin.” Her position unmoved, but the tears trailed to a halt.

He smiled at her knowingly, genuinely full of hope. “We get to start again, mom.” He said, hugging her tight. “How about we get some food in your stomach, first?”  
____

I was not happy with how shallow the interaction between Sole Survivor and the son was, after the initial greeting. Especially since he sends you on a mission right after you had this emotional experience. Like whaaaat? So I decided to make this very particular scene. I couldn't get it out of my head. I have not written in years, for fun or anything else (besides scholarly essays). Not proof-read. Ended up much cheesier and...kinda romantic than I wanted. Constructive criticism very appreciated!!


End file.
